Love and Escape
by ladynoirshipper
Summary: Ladybug rejects her partner Chat for the last time, leaving him heartbroken. But what happens when he decides to take what he wants? And will either of them be ready when faced with the consequences? Angst, rape (possibly), teen pregnancy, don't like don't read. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Big shoutout to Rose7181 for helping me out with this story! She came up with the ideas and the plot :)**

 **This will be my second miraculous fic. I hope you all like it. Leave a review please**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Mari, 1st person POV**

"Marinette! Don't forget to say good night!" Sabine called from downstairs.

 _I'm such a mess!_ was the only thought running through my head as I shuffled around my room. Trying to balance life as a baker's daughter, a high school student, and not to mention Paris's very own Ladybug, could be pretty insane. I was facing this insanity now.

Patrol was in about twelve minutes, but my chemistry homework was nowhere even close to done. And my mother and father were waiting for me downstairs. The patrols with my superhero partner, Chat Noir, could run from ten at night anywhere to midnight, not to mention if an Akuma decided to show up sometime in the middle of the usual runs we did through Paris.

"I'm coming, Mom!" I called down, hurriedly stuffing the last of my papers into a small bag. Maybe Chat could help me out with my homework on one of our breaks.

Of course, the two of us still did not know each others' identities, but we had learned more about each other over time. Last year, I had found out we were in the same year of school, which led to some collaborative work. The little chaton was still convinced we went to the same school, and I had to control him sometimes. But, as hard as it was to admit, the boy was a genius when it came to science.

I had to slow down my train of thought as I nearly slipped on the stairs, distracted by the thought of another exhausting patrol. "Mama, Papa, good night," I said, giving them each a sweet peck on the cheek.

"Good night, Mari," They both chorused softly. My father spoke up before I could leave. "Marinette, be sure to get right to sleep. You might almost be done with high school, but that doesn't mean you should stay up and put more stress on yourself. Your mother and I have been really worried about you lately. Is everything alright?"

I wasn't surprised at the sudden change in conversation. The stress of all of my "extracurricular activities" was becoming quite visible. The frequent dark circles under my eyes, the bruises from falls and hits taken in Akuma attacks were evidence of my life as a superhero. But my parents and Alya didn't know that, and they didn't have to know it either. But that didn't stop them from fretting almost constantly.

"Mom, Dad, everything is fine," I mumbled in protest, "I have a test next morning, too, so I should really get upstairs soon." I had already gotten this lecture from Alya earlier in the week. "Don't worry, you guys, you'll age faster that way."

They smiled assuredly, and again I felt the guilt of my secret identity weigh down on me. There was nothing I hated more than lying to the ones who were closest to me, but then again, telling them my deepest secret would only endanger them more, and worry more. No, it was best to keep my identity a secret.

It was only when I was alone in my room with the hatch shut, that I let Tikki out of my pocket. "Hi, Tikki," I whispered, hoping my parents weren't listening through the door. "You want a snack before we leave, or...?"

"Yes, please, Marinette!" Tikki smiled proudly, spinning around in the freedom of the empty room.

"I should know by now that you don't turn down a chance for cookies," I chuckled. "Here you go!" I had been preparing this special batch for my kwami, a high-sugar, small, dense cookie that helped keep her energy up for long patrol nights. Not that she couldn't hold on for long, but she always ended up exhausted. It was difficult, though, to explain why I was always making so many cookies. I guess it's not exactly normal to turn out dozens of cookies on a weekly basis just to keep stored in my room. But after years of this steady routine, it's kind of become normal for me and my family.

"You ready to go?" Tikki asked. I nodded in confirmation. We were pretty good partners, me and my kwami.

"Tikki, transform me!" No sooner did I call out the words that I was masked and ready to go, my yo-yo at my waist. It's kind of curious how the suit has changed over time to fit my needs. But that was Tikki in the suit, fitting to my body even as I grew from a puny little middle schooler to the young adult I was now.

Checking one last time that my parents were heading off to sleep, I slid out of the window and into the opening night, heading immediately over to a building overlooking the Eiffel Tower. Chat's and my rendezvous spot.

And there he was, suited up, flashing those bright green eyes, with a smirk on his face. "My lady," he greeted. "You have just _purr_ fect timing. I was afraid you might not show up at all." I groaned.

Of course, _this_ was the one thing that hadn't changed in all these years. Chat's flirty attitude, and his puns, Oh dear Lord. But there was a constant companionship that I couldn't bear to lose. "I'm here, Kitty," I said. "I brought some homework too. Think you can help out your lady here with her chemistry essay?"

Chat looked like he was sparkling. "I'm seriously convinced we're in the same chemistry class, My Lady," he smirked, "Although if I remembered correctly, that essay was due tomorrow, and so I prepared for it at least two days in advance. But it looks here like you've barely started yours."

"Oh, shut it, you stupid cat. I was busy!" I retorted, rather ungracefully. But then I laughed. "And it's not _my_ fault that you're a total science nerd."

"Oh, you wound me," Chat said, holding his chest rather dramatically. "You look so kind, but your words are like knives to the heart."

"So poetic, Chaton," I grinned. "But this is _science_ class we're working on, not literature," He laughed shortly.

"Well then, my Lady, let's get to work," and so we ended up sitting on the roof next to each other working on chemistry that warm and beautiful Parisian night.

After we finished, we split up to divide the patrol by neighborhood. At the end of our runs, we planned to meet up again at the rendezvous point, Chat insisting there was something he needed to tell me.

And so there I was, waiting for my partner late that night, when all of a sudden, he shows up with a rose in his hand. "Uhh...Chat?" I asked, more confused than anything else. "What is this?"

"My Lady, it has been almost exactly six years since we started working together. It has also been six years since I fell in love-"

"Chat, not this again. I've told you, you don't even know who I am! We can't possibly be in love..."

This was, again, a sensitive topic for him. He had been unrelentingly loyal, but persistent that we reveal our identities so he can truly know "His Lady." And I being the rational one, had to explain time and time again that our identities were secret for a _reason_.

"I made a promise to myself that day, Ladybug..."

"...and it's a promise that you just can't expect to keep, Chat!" I said, frustrated and angry. "I'm sorry, but this is _never_ going to work!" The heartbroken look on my partner's face told me I had taken it too far, that I had really hurt him this time, but I couldn't bring myself to care. "Goodbye, Chat. I'll see you this time again next week."

 _I'll make it up to you then_ , I thought to myself, not daring to say the words aloud and break the fragile silence that had come over the two of us. I then swung into a nearby alley and detransformed quietly, giving myself a long walk back to the bakery. Maybe it would give my heart time to stop _hurting_ so much. The ache of leaving Chat behind like that, in despair, hurt a lot more than I wanted to admit.

Maybe I did have some sort of feelings for Chat, but there was a lot more I still needed to figure out.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, not loud enough for anyone but myself to hear. It wasn't much, but it was the first step to forgiveness, and it wasn't a lie either. It would take a lot more than sorry, though, to close the rift growing between me and my partner.

* * *

 **The first chapter is complete! What did you think? It's going to progress from here, and I've got some pretty basic ideas of the plot, but let me know if you have ideas or feedback! I'd really love to hear from all of you :)**

 **This story is dedicated to my friend Rose7181-thanks again, Rose!**

 **I hope you all have a good day (or night)**

 **~ladynoirshipper**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Adrien, 1st person POV**

To say I was heartbroken would be an understatement.

Not at first, though. Our nightly patrol had started as usual, with some pleasant exchanges between me and Ladybug. Of course, I was madly in love with her. But that didn't change the fact that we were best friends. Those years we had shared together, the battles that we had fought side by side. It connected us, and strengthened our bond to almost complete trust. I felt so comfortable sitting next to her on the roof, helping her with her chemistry homework. I could almost pretend that she _wasn't_ wearing that mask when we sat there under the stars. And I wanted to tell her there, again, how I felt.

It wasn't the first time I confessed.

The first time I had told her was when we were both entering high school, and I had demanded to know who she was underneath her mask. She asked for a reason, and I told her exactly how I felt, no jokes, or puns. It took far too long for her to give me an answer, but when she said shyly that there was someone else, a small piece of my heart broke off.

Throughout the course of high school, I confessed a few more times, becoming more and more persistent with each confession, asking her _why,_ and _how,_ and what else could possibly stand in the way of us being together.

But tonight's rejection was the hardest of all to bear. When she looked at me like that, and spoke so angrily of me, it made me feel like a nuisance, or an annoyance. Kind of the way I felt when my father told me he wanted me gone, or out of his sight. Just like that, I was a useless little kid again, devasted by my father's hurtful words. And they came from _her,_ the girl I had so easily fall in love with.

Yes, to say I was heartbroken was an understatement. And when she swung off, I had no reason to follow her aside from the emptiness and cold heart I felt when she left me standing there. That was enough for me to stagger helplessly to a dark alleyway, and rest my head on the cool metal of the fire escape.

"I'm sorry," a voice whispered quietly. _Her_ voice. No one else could have picked that up, but my cat hearing was enhanced, thanks to my suit, when I heard her. Along with my cat vision, allowing me to see the girl through the darkness of the alley.

Detransformed.

It was all I could do not to gasp in surprise. _Marinette_? Marinette started to leave, but I couldn't find the energy to follow her. After all this time, Marinette was there. The love of my life, Ladybug. And I had known her the whole time as my classmate, innocent and easily flustered.

All of those patrols, and Akuma attacks, it was _her._ There, in the suit. Ladybug in the flesh. _How could I have been so stupid? Was it really her all along?_

And then another memory surfaced. Her confession to me, as Adrien, all those years ago, in middle school. "Um, Adrien, I was just wondering..." she put her head down and asked quickly. "Would you like to go out with me?" And I had rejected her, because I was honestly in love with someone else-or so I thought.

And the night before, when I had confessed. _I'm in love with someone else, Chat._ Tears threatened to spill from my eyes as I realized the tragic irony of my situation.

It was agony, to think that we could have been together, if I hadn't messed everything up, if I hadn't rejected Marinette all those years ago. My curse, destroying everything I touched. I was so trapped in my own predicament that I didn't recognize the faint purple light around my eyes, and the deep surge of power I felt in the dark.

"Hello, Chat Noir. I, as you well know, am Hawkmoth. I can make her yours, you know, but for a price."

"Yes, Hawkmoth. Give me your strength." I said confidently, as my mask transformed into a bright white suit, so clean it stood out in the dirty alleyway.

"Go, Chat Blanc. Take what is yours, and you can give me what is mine. Return the miraculous to me!"

At Hawkmoth's words, I leaped off of the rooftop to a certain bakery I was all too familiar with. I would get the miraculous, and with it, my deepest desire. To take what was mine, what had always been mine. My Lady and my Princess.

Get ready, Marinette.

* * *

 **And I'm going to finish the chapter there...yeah, it was a short one, but I'm trying to alternate POVs by chapter, and I want to show Marinette's reaction rather than Chat's as an akuma (also because akuma victims aren't in their right state of mind during an attack).**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! I've been having trouble with this fic, working on deciding a few things as I continue. Plus school starts in less than a week xP. Hopefully I'll update again before I am again thrown into the hell that is high school...**

 **Thank you all for reading my story! :)**

 **~ladynoirshipper**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Marinette POV**

She couldn't seem to get that black cat off of her mind. That stupid, bothersome, black cat. The one person she could trust with her life, her only best friend. And yet, their fight was sure to cause a rift between them and possibly ruin their partnership altogether.

But above that, she felt regret. It was like she kept herself back. She couldnt stop thinking, _should I really have turned him down?_ Of course, logically, she should have, the rejection was perfectly reasonable. She and Chat were partners, and above all else she was so afraid of ruining the bond that they had, changing everything they had worked towards by making their relationship intimate. But, when she thought about it further, hadn't she done more damage when she tried to push him away?

Marinette groaned loudly. This whole business was more than she had bargained for. She was in love with Adrien, right? The way he smiled, how he was always kind, even if no one saw him like she did. And yet, nothing seemed to spark between them, in the years between middle and high school. He stuck with Nino, and she stayed with Alya, and the two were mutual friends, but...nothing more.

With Chat, she felt like she could be herself. He was so bold, and funny, and brave with his jokes...Shit! Why was she thinking about him this way? It was almost as though...she felt stronger towards him than towards Adrien.

"Tikki, I'm so confused!" she yelled in exasperation. The older kwami giggled.

"Oh, Marinette, what is it now?" The red and black spotted fairy floated over to the table Marinette was seated at.

"I...I rejected Chat tonight, Tikki," Marinette said.

"Well, what's the problem then?" Tikki said, moving a little closer towards the girl.

"I'm not sure I should have."

"...What?" Tikki squealed. "You can't mean..."

"I'm not sure, Tikki, that's the thing!" Mari groaned. "It's like, I feel like there's just a spark between us...and I know I ruined it, but I..." She breathed slowly and calmed down a little bit, trying again to explain it to her kwami. "It's almost like, I've always been just denying him, but when I really think about it, do I want to?"

"I thought you loved Adrien, though!" Tikki exclaimed.

"So did I, Tikki. But, Adrien just wants to be friends and nothing more, and maybe I could deal with that, if..." she blushed. "If I could be with someone else."

"So you think you really do like Chat Noir?" Tikki asked, starting to understand. "I think you should go for it, Marinette! He likes you just as much."

"But, Tikki, I ruined everything. I shouldn't have been so cruel, he probably hates me now. I can't do it, not after I just rejected him..."

"Chat Noir is your best friend. Of course he'll forgive you, he loves you that much." Tikki smiled. "You have patrol in two days, right? You can talk to him then."

"But...what do I _say?_ What am I even trying to _tell him?_ Ugh, I don't know if I can actually do this, Tikki..."

"You're Ladybug, with or without the mask, Marinette. You'll find a way to fix things, I'm sure of it."

* * *

 _At school the next day..._

"Marinette, are you alright?" Alya screamed, completely terrified. For once, Marinette was _on time_ to school. Her hair was a mess, the pigtails crooked and tangled. Her mascara was smudged a bit on her left eye, or was that just part of the giant dark circles she had? The bluenette was muttering something about 'patrol'.

That was when Mari noticed her best friend's presence. "Oh, hi, Alya. Want to walk to school together?" There was no change of tone in her voice, and it looked like she was devoid of all emotion. She seemed to be a completely different person, almost lacking any emotional normalcy.

"What? Marinette?" Alya put her hand on the girl's forehead. "Are you sick? Do you need to go to the hospital? Did something happen?"

Marinette shrugged nonchalantly.

Alya sweat dropped. "Don't even pretend like nothing is going on. Girl, you got somethin' you need to tell me?" The way the blogger raised her eyebrows suspiciously meant she was serious.

And Marinette still pushed it aside. "It's nothing," she said in that monotone of hers. "I'm just a bit tired. Let's get to class."

Alya was shaking her head, murmuring, "I think she's got some type of amnesia." She saw Nino from across the street. "Nino! Perfect timing!"

"Hey, Alya, I was actually looking for you." He said, raising his hand in greeting.

"Okay, but this is important. I think Marinette broke."

"Broke? Dude, what are you talking about?"

Alya gestured towards their blue haired friend, who was currently babbling nonsense about 'its just a lovers quarrel' and 'but what about Adrien'. "Do you see her right now? Not to mention, she's on time to school. When was the last time she was prompt and on time to class?"

"Oh, shit," Nino said. "You're right." He paused for a second, his brain trying to make the connection. "Did she say something about Adrien? That's what I was looking for you for. I'm worried about my best bro. Like, he didn't even respond to any of my texts."

"Maybe he's busy. You know Adrien the best out of all of us, his schedule is constantly out of whack."

"Right, but he always texts back within a few hours. It's been a full day, and I'm not even sure I see his car. Is he not at school?" Nino was right, Alya saw. The blond boy was nowhere in sight, as they approached their high school building.

"That's really weird, Marinette, don't you think?" Alya asked her friend. "I mean, I know he hates to miss school. And wouldn't he usually let us know beforehand?"

All of this just made Marinette sink further into the puddle of dark energy she seemed to be in. "Adrien...is okay?"

"No, Mari. We're not sure. And I'm not sure if you're okay." The blogger tried to use her interviewing skills to interrogate her bestie. "What is going _on?_ "

Alya didn't even get an answer, all she heard was a mumbled response of "...now I have to worry about _both_ of them..."

She turned to Nino in exasperation. "Gah! The more questions I ask, the more confused I become! I give up!"

Nino just laughed at her pain. "We can figure this out later," he comforted her, "Let's just get Marinette set up. Who knows how she's gonna survive a full school day like this?"

They propped her up against her chair, making sure the drool coming from her mouth wouldn't spill, and keeping her closed eyes hidden from the teachers sight. They knew she needed the rest, and having an angry teacher wouldn't help her mental state at all.

"Well, Niño," Alya said, brushing her hands off and admiring her work with the situation, "I think all that's left to do is pray." _For her poor sleep deprived soul._

And they did. By God, it was truly miraculous that Marinette was able to make it through the day. Math class came and went, and it was the end of the day before Marinette had even woken up. Nino and Alya gushed over how adorable the blue haired girl looked when she was waking up from a nap.

The effect of her sleep was visible on Marinette's face. Her eyes no longer drooped, and the dark circles were gone. She wiped the drool off of her face.

"Alya? Nino?" The girl was disoriented and totally confused. "Why is everybody gone?" She looked at the clock, and became even more puzzled than before.

"You slept the whole day, Mari." Nino said, scolding her. "Alya and I had to finish the presentation ourselves."

"Well, that was your part of the project, because Adrien and I were in charge of the essay-wait a second what do you mean, I slept the whole day?" It was like the young fashion designer had short circuited.

"Calm down, Marinette. I wrote the notes, you can just copy them down tonight. Besides, you needed the sleep. You don't even know how crazy you looked this morning." Alya said, patting her best friend's head affectionately.

"Yeah, why was it that you lost so much sleep?" Nino asked. "I know you usually stay up, but I noticed that today especially you were a little on edge. "Did something happen?"

Marinette sighed. She hadn't been able to sleep last night because of the ordeal with Chat, and the sad look in his eyes. She couldn't help but feel that something was terribly wrong between them, and she wouldn't be able to stand it if...

"You could say that, Nino." She said softly. "It was...a rough night."

Her two friends, she thanked God, were wise enough to not press further. They all left the classroom silently, until Alya and Nino went on a tangent about the project they had just finished.

The chemistry between the two was strong. Marinette remembered a time when the two were nothing more than close friends-it was hard to deny the attraction between them, though.

Again, her thoughts shifted to a familiar black cat. _Damn it!_ Marinette thought agitatedly. _Damn it all!_ But it only got worse when Alya and Nino turned off to head home and left her alone to walk back to the bakery. Without them there her thoughts were going to wander.

She was less than a block away from home when she heard a familiar voice call out from behind her. It did interrupt her thoughts, but it wasn't successful in taking that damn black cat off her mind. Because, there he was...but, not really him, persay. His suit a pale white, contrasting with the dark wall behind him, holding his tail dangerously.

And the way he said her name so seductively, " _Marinette,"_ just sent chills up her spine.

This was about to get dangerous.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry guys I would continue, but I think the next scene deserves a new chapter. I was planning on adding the scene here, but the buildup took way too long. Let me know what you thought. I love reading all of your reviews, they make me all warm and fuzzy inside :)

Thank you all so much for reading and have an awesome day


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

" _Marinette,"_ Chat purred softly. It was barely over a whisper, but it went straight through her and sent her shivering, despite the warm temperatures around them.

"C-Chat Noir?" She asked tentatively, for she wasn't quite sure what the cat was wearing. His bright white suit seemed fake and out of place. Completely different and uncharacteristic of the Chat she knew. Why was he...?

"You can ditch that name now, Marinette." He cooed. "Its Chat Blanc now."

"Chat Blanc-" the blue haired girl said, then jerked with the realization. "You've been akumatized! Chat!" She made a reach for her purse, but a strong, clawed arm grabbed her and held her in place. She winced as the sharp nails dug into her forearm. "Chat, snap out of it! You don't want this!"

"Oh, but princess~" the boy grinned maliciously. "With all this power, I can just take what I really want..."

"What the-Chat! No!" She yelped as she was tossed against the wall behind her. Chat pinned her down, and slowly edged closer to her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. "Why are you doing this? What happened to you?"

"What happened," he said softly, breathing the words into her ear. "Is I found out who you are." His green eyes looked deep into her blue ones. "Who you _really_ are. I must admit, I'm a bit upset that you didn't tell me sooner." There was a long pause before he continued, running his clawed arm up her sleeve. "I guess I'll have to make up for lost time~"

"You don't mean that you would..." The realization hit Marinette like a truck, and she began to thrash around violently, trying to resist his iron grip and failing. "Chat, please! This isn't you! You don't want this!"

"You think I don't want this?" He hissed. The grip on her arm tightened even more, and the pain caused Marinette to let out a soft whimper.

"D-don't..." Marinette started.

"My lady," he said. "Marinette. One and the same. The girl who rejected me was really only interested in my civilian form. To know that..."

"Your civilian form? Chat?"

"Despite all of that, our dear friend Hawkmoth," he said softly, "has given me the strength to take what I want. I tried so hard to be patient, _my Lady._ But now the cat's out of the bag. You couldn't stop me now. Even if you wanted to."

Marinette pushed against his claws once more, her movements slowing. The fight was draining out of her eyes, the helplessness falling into place. A quick pull of his arm, and the two of them were nestled in a tight alleyway near the bakery. No one could see them. No one could save her.

It was like all the energy had faded from Marinette's body, leaving a cold sense of dread.

That was when he began to run his lips against the side of her neck, slowly dragging them up to reach her pulse. She wondered, briefly, if he knew how hard her heart was beating, whether it was out of fear or excitement. She herself didn't truly know at that moment.

At the moment their lips met, a rhythm started. Not one that was blissful and romantic, as Marinette expected her first real kiss to be. This one was rushed and aggressive. His tongue slipped into her mouth, not waiting for her to adjust to his pace. She tried to bite it, but he gave her a dangerous look and merely tightened his grip on her.

"Princess, it would be in your favor not to resist." He ran his tongue up her neck, savoring the taste of her sweat and making chills run up her body.

They pulled deeper into the alleyway. The dark atmosphere and the feeling of Chat's hands on her hips and his closeness to her neck made her feel dirty and unsafe. Slowly, his hand started to creep up, sliding under her thin undershirt and brushing her breasts. He took a violent hold of them, and the girl whimpered in pain.

"P-please, stop," she cried, speaking more to herself than him now. It was futile, her struggle was futile. Her worst fears were confirmed when he ground himself against her, and her back pushed even harder into the wall. She cried out in frustration and fear.

Chat grinned and laughed, a little maliciously. "Don't stop, by all means. I want to hear you screaming for me," his mouth was next to her ear, and he took that moment to bite down roughly against the sensitive skin of her earlobe.

She grimaced and tried again to move out of his grasp, but she felt something poking her stomach. The girl was terrified when her worst fears were confirmed, and there he stood, hard as a rock and ready to just take her. Without reason or logic, his lust filled eyes traced her slim figure and he slowly tore the clothes off of her body.

" _Princess,"_ he said again, this time softer against her skin. At this point in time, her breaths were hot and uneven, unsure if the goosebumps appearing on her skin were from being turned on or being terrified.

She heard the _zip_ of his suit opening, and then he pushed himself inside of her. She screamed in pain, wishing that someone would find her, that someone would save her, _please_...

Chat kissed her, muffling her cries of protest. His tongue made its way into her mouth, sending vile shivers of disgust throughout her. His hands ran up and down her legs, and then moved back to her chest, groping her desperately.

Marinette felt strangely distant from the scene around her. Everything was becoming numb, and time was slipping quickly out of her grasp...

Soon, her eyes opened, and the cat was gone. Her clothes were in tatters. And Tikki, floating right above her head, calling out her name.

' _Marinette!'_

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This was probably the most difficult to write. I've never written anything similar to this before, so I hope it turned out alright. Let me know what you thought by leaving a review! I'd really appreciate any advice you could give me.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading!**


End file.
